


Under Pressure

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Sam voice communication?, What's that, difficult, it's okay Quorra is there to call him on his bullshit, sounds hhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Sam contemplates telling Alan everything.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Under Pressure

* * *

taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap

"Sam."

taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap

"Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please stop doing that?"

"Oh."

He looked down at his foot, which had been making a hell of a ruckus for, at least as far as he could tell, the past several minutes. He focuses on holding it still, now, but his leg is still bouncing and his hands are gripped together knuckles white in his lap.

"Have you decided what you're going to tell Alan yet?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

Quorra leans back in the couch she's sitting in. "Sam, you do realize you just gave every possible answer to this question," she says bluntly.

"I know! I know. I'm aware." He stares at the computer screen in front of him. "It's just…so  _ much. _ "

Since leaving the grid, the first, immediate thing they did was open up file for the grid and essentially put everything on  _ pause _ . It seemed like the best option, at the time, give them time in the real world to figure everything out before more damage could be done, but god, now it was just  _ sitting there _ , waiting for them to hit play, millions of program's lives on the line all depending on what they were going to do when it happened- it was all so much, too much for one user to handle-

"You should tell Alan." Damn Quorra, sometimes Sam swore she could read minds- "You have to tell him. You can't do this alone."

"I know."

"Plus, he deserves to know-"

"I know! I know. You already have me sold on all logical points of this argument. It's just-  _ god _ , what do I  _ say  _ to him? 'Hey, Alan, turns out, my dad got sucked into one of his video games where he's spent the last 30 years fighting his evil clone and a brainwashed program of your's from the 80's with your face! also, said video game is a fully sentient society full of fully realized individuals and also also my dad is dead now. So that sucks."

"I mean, yeah, that would be a start."

Sam slouches deeper into his chair and groans. "I reinstated him to the board, at least. That should be enough for now."

"No that fucking isn't, and you know it."

Sam groans again. He  _ did  _ know it. But fuck, it was so much to  _ unload, _ and he didn't even know where to  _ begin _ -

Deep breath. You have to start somewhere, right? He picks up his phone and hits call.

"Alan? I've got some shit to tell you. You might wanna sit down."


End file.
